Haakon
Darklord of the Iron Helm. Haakon, also known as Darklord Haakon, is a darklord created by Naar to conquer Magnamund for evil. Originally he was the master of Aarnak, but became the Archlord of the Darklords before his death by Lone Wolf. Haakon has a hideous sepulchral voice and the face of a young human male with long skinny fingers. A helm as black as death with feiry red eye slits hides his face. His upper body is powerfully muscled and his intestines and blood vessels can be seen through his translucent skin. He is a master of using nadziranim power crystals in combat. His emblem is a snarling vordak. Haakon was one of the twenty Darklords of Helgedad who emerged on Magnamund in the third millennium after the creation of the Moonstone to conquer the planet for Naar, King of Darkness. Darklord Haakon considered several Darklords to be strong opponents; Kraagenskul of Helgedad and Dakushna of Kagorst were strong contenders, for Kraagenskul possessed a magical blade, Helshezag, or the Black Sword, and Dakushna possessed the most powerful of Doomstones, the Doomstone of Darke, mounted in a magical silver rod called the Nyras Scepter. At this time the other Darklords viewed Gnaag of Mozgoar and Nhorg of Gourizaga as the weakest Darklords. Eventually, the campaign pitted Darklord Haakon against Darklord Slutar, who took control of Kaag upon the death of Haakon after Zagarna's death. His Nadziranim were among the most powerful in the Darklands, and he was personally a very formidable warrior. Darklord Haakon of Aarnak was one of the physically strongest of the Darklords, and he was not lacking in resources as well. War escalated between Slutar and Haakon, after they forced the other sixteen Darklords to give up their claims to succeed Zagarna. Haakon then kidnapped Lone Wolf to impress the other Darklords in the mad rush. Darklord Slutar retaliated by trying to kidnap the warrior Qinefer, but failed. Slutar then helped Lone Wolf escape from Helgedad by using Carag, Vonotar the Traitor's Giak. He freed Lone Wolf on the very day Haakon had decided to have him executed, for he feared that this would cause his brothers Darklords to all support Haakon against him. Slutar] also reckoned that Lone Wolf's escape would make Haakon look incapable. Haakon exposed Slutar as a traitor by forcing Carag to tell that Slutar had helped Lone Wolf escape, and this caused Slutar to be looked upon as a pariah by the other Darklords and paved the way for Haakon's ascendance to the title of Archlord. Downfall When renegade Vassagonian noble Barraka failed in his bid to resurrect Darklord Vashna at the Maakongorge and the elderly Zakhan Moudalla of Vassagonia invited Sommerlund to sign a peace treaty, Haakon became aware of Lone Wolf's selection to serve as the Sommlending emissary. He took the unprecedented step of actually traveling to Vassagonia to meet with Kimah, an ambitious nobleman who was willing to ally himself with the Darklords to aid his rise to power. There, Haakon agreed to provide Kimah with a Nadziranim weapon -- the Orb of Death -- in exchange for Lone Wolf. In the days leading up to Lone Wolf's arrival, the elderly Zakhan died and Kimah secured for himself the throne. He was poised to capture Lone Wolf and turn him over the Haakon when by chance the Vassagonian envoy who accompanied Lone Wolf to the capital city of Barrakesh heard the name of the new Zakhan and alerted Lone Wolf to the threat. The young Kai Lord thus escaped, and while the envoy and all of the crew of the vessel who bore Lone Wolf to the desert kingdom were subsequently executed as traitors, Kimah was left with nothing to fulfill his end of the bargain he had made with Haakon. Haakon might have at this point returned to the Darklands, perhaps punishing Kimah with death for his failure, had he not come to learn that the Book of the Magnakai had been found in Vassagonia. In his eagerness to obtain and destroy this ancient Kai treasure, Haakon sought out the book and ended up encountering Lone Wolf directly, the latter having also become aware of the book's whereabouts. In the ensuing confrontation, Haakon was defeated, either killed by the Sommerswerd or banished by his own weapon after Lone Wolf seized it from him. Lone Wolf encounters the spirit of Darklord Haakon again in The Curse of Naar, trapped in the Plain of Despair under the watch of Tzor. When news of Haakon's defeat reached the Darklands, civil war resumed as those who had lain in wait sprung forward to make their own claims to the title of Archlord. Appearances Shadow on the Sand Combat Stats * Combat Skill: 28 * Endurance: 45 * Attacks with Mindblast Category:Creation of Naar Category:Darklord